This invention relates generally to Internet web servers.
Internet web servers post web pages that form web sites for various business and other entities. In a number of circumstances, these web sites may experience excessive loads. In fact, the number of attempted accesses may become so high that the web server hosting the web site may fail. As a result, users may become frustrated with the web site's performance. In cases of commercial web sites, this may result in lost sales and decreased customer satisfaction.
Often there is a disconnection between the business that owns the web site and the web site server. For example, it is conventional that a business may establish a web site at a web hosting facility. The web hosting facility may have no way to know anything about the business activities of the company whose web page it hosts.
As a result, the company may place advertisements or other broadcast information, including its uniform resource locator (URL), to facilitate access to its web page without notifying the web hosting facility. In some cases, the resulting web page access load may be so excessive that the web server may fail.
As an example of circumstances wherein a web server failure may occur, a URL may be provided in a widely broadcast television advertisement. A large number of viewers, seeing the advertisement at the same time, may attempt to simultaneously access the web site. If the number of attempted accesses is excessive, the web server may fail, making it impossible for a large number of potential customers to access the desired information. This obviously results in lost business opportunity and wasted expense for television advertising that does nothing but frustrate potential customers and decrease goodwill.
The problem may be even more acute in systems which broadcast television programming together with enhanced content or ancillary data. In these systems, URLs may be broadcast with the television programming. For example, users may receive these broadcasts on set-top boxes that enable them to mouse click on the information provided with the programming to immediately access the associated web site. Thus, it is particularly easy for set-top box users to quickly access associated web pages broadcast with television programming. As a result, the possibility of web site server failure is increased because many viewers receive the television content together with the ancillary data at the same time. As a result, they may all attempt to access the associated web site at the same time. This may result in prolonged server failure with extended downtime.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to manage attempted web accesses in periods of high interest.